The Cop and Forbidden One
by KittyKatTerra
Summary: Kurama the Cop meets Hiei the son of monster.AU,OCCness Yaoi! Koenma/Yusuke, Kurama/Hiei, Kuwabara/Yukina Botan/OC They are demons/humans/ and half demons. There will be a sequel!
1. The Call

Author: KittyKatTerra

Rated: T for now...

Couples: Hiei/Kurama, Koenma/Yusuke, Kuwbara/Yukina, Botan/OC

Summary: Sherriff Kurama is sent to investigate a disturbance of the peace. Little does he know he is up against a fiery 19 year old demon and his abusive father. He takes Hiei home. Little does he know what he is getting into…

Disclaimer: I so wish I could own Yu Yu Hakusho…but all I have is my love of fanfics and dirty thoughts.

Chapter One: The Call

Kurama smiled as he looked around the office. Police officers scurrying around as if they had something to do. The smell of coffee and the silence of the usually constant ringing phones. He frowned as he looked at his Deputy. The man had his hair slicked back and a cigarette in his mouth as he argued with a woman. He could hear snippets of their argument.

"Keiko-" Urameshi said as he tried to protest to something. Keiko glared at him and he shut his mouth. Kurama chuckled to himself. 'Glad to know someone can keep Yusuke in place." Kurama's smile soon turned into a frown as he heard Keiko's next words.

"I don't give a damn anymore! I hate this job of yours! It's either the job or me. Pick one Urameshi. Now." Keiko hissed, tears coming to her eyes. Urameshi looked at her, his eyes filled with heartache and longing.

"Keiko, you know I love you. And I possibly always will, but this job is important to me. I help people. I make a difference. I'm not just going to stand in the crowd anymore. I'm sorry, but I want you to be happy so I want to go. Go find someone you can be with, without fearing for their life constantly. I will always be here for me if you ever need a friend." Urameshi murmured, his voice cracking as tears streamed down his face.

Keiko looked at Urameshi for a moment then promptly burst into tears and ran out of the building. Kurama sighed and poured Yusuke a shot of tequila. He went and sat on the corner of his desk.

"Hey, here you go. You might want this." Kurama said quietly and set the glass down in front of him. Yusuke looked up and noticed the entire office was looking at him with understanding. He glared. "What are you looking at!" Everyone quickly looked away and tried to find something to do to avoid his wrath. (Squirrely wrath of doom!!!-Foamy the Squirrel lol) He sighed and looked at the glass. He picked it up and gulped it down.

"Thanks Kurama. I needed that." He said as he took his cigarette and put it in the ash tray. "I don't know how it happened. One minute she was saying, 'Go for it Yusuke, reach for the stars,' next thing I know she wants me to quit." Tears started to fill his brown eyes again and Kurama sighed.

"Your not in condition to be on duty, Deputy Urameshi. Go home, drink yourself to a stupor and get some sleep. You are on vacation for a week. Now get out of here. Go to the beach. Have fun." Kurama slid himself off of yusuke's desk and walked to his office. An hour passed and the paperwork for Yusuke Urameshi's week long vacation had been completed. He looked at the time. Midnight. Time for him to head home. As he grabbed his coat and gun he heard a phone ringing. He looked out to the office. Everyone was sleeping. He sighed and walked out to pick up the phone.

"Hello, This is Sherriff Kurama. How may I help you?" He asked politely.

"Hello Sherriff, my name is Botan, and I live at 420 Whiskey Way, and I would like to report on what I believe a domestic violence occurrence next door."

Kurama raised his eyebrows at the young woman's reason. There weren't many domestic violence occurrences in silent town of Ninasa.

"What make you think there was a domestic dispute occurring, ma'am?" He asked his curiosity piqued. The woman whispered as if someone could hear her.

"It started about fifteen minutes ago. I hear something hit the wall and someone start yelling. Soon after that I heard a girl crying and A loud slap. Then I heard some more fighting. Please. Yukina might be in trouble. I don't want anything to happen to her and her brother." The woman on the other line was in tears. Kurama frowned.

"I will be there soon Ms. Botan." Kurama hung up the phone and grabbed his keys. He climbed into his car and drove off.


	2. The Confrontation

Chapter 2: The Confrontation.

Kurama looked at the house. His first reaction was shock. Then amusement, then he burst out laughing. The house was bright pink. Botan's house was bright pink. He closed his door and walked up to her house still chuckling. He knocked on the door three sharp times. "Ms. Botan? This is Sherriff Kurama, please answer the door." He waited a moment til he heard locks being unbolted. A woman's head with pink eyes and blue hair in a pony tail answered the door. She looked at him and allowed him to enter.

"Thank you for Coming sir. I didn't know what else to do.' She murmered as she poured him a cup of tea. "I've been close with Hiei and Yukina for a while, I just don't want them hurt.

Kurama nodded. " I know how that is. I have friends I would give my life for and they would do the same for me. Please tell me which house it is I need to look at and I will investigate."

Botan nodded. "It's the one to the left of my house. The one on the corner. Be careful." Kurama smiled.

"I will, thank you." He sat up from the couch and went next door and knocked on the door. A large man with black hair and red eyes looked down at him. Kurama was amazed. He was tall compared to normal standards and this guy was a foot taller than him. The man glared at him and noticed that Kurama wore a police uniform. He narrowed his eyes.

"What the fuck do you want." He hissed as he closed the door behind him. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"I'm here to investigate a disturbance of the peace complain. Is everything all right in there sir?" Kurama asked. Then the smell hit him. The smell of blood He narrowed his eyes.

The man continued to glare at him. "Everything is fine. Now get the hell outta here you asshole."

Kurama smirked. " I'm sorry sir I can not leave until I have looked inside to make sure everthing is fine. Do you have any children?" The man continued to glare and he opened the door.

Yukina! Get your ass out here now!" He yelled. Kurama heard the sound of light footsteps coming closer. A shadow appeared at the door and a girl with hair as pure as the untouched and unseen as fallen snow. Her eyes were a light magenta color. She slowly walked next to her father who put his hands on her daughters shoulder as if to broaden his presence. He looked at the girl and saw the fear. She looked at him and hope shown in her eyes. She mouthed one word to him. Help. He automatically grabbed Yukina and put her behind her. "Run to Botan's" He whispered to her. She took off without another word. The man whom he just stole his daughter from curled his upper lip in distaste. Two fangs peeked out. Kurama noticed this and smiled. He didn't have to go easy. He reached in his hair and pulled out a blood red rose. The large man smirked.

"Does the puny human think he can beat me with a rose." He asked mockingly then burst into laughter. Kurama turned the rose into a whip and whipped him. The thorns created extensive damage to the crude man's face. The man's smirk left his face and he stared in amazement as the 'puny' human just cut into him 7 different places in the blink of an eye. Next thing he knew he was face down in the dirt and handcuffs on his wrists.

Kurama smirked and looked at the doorway to see a very bloody boy. Black hair like his fathers along with the eyes. The eyes were filled with determination, hurt and hope.

"You must be Hiei. Get yourself to Botan's. Your sister is already there. Call an ambulance. I will be there tomorrow.

Hiei smirked and collapsed right there in the doorway.


	3. To Sleep or to Cuddle?

Thank You Fangirl66!

Chapter 3: To Sleep or to Cuddle?

Kurama rushed over to the boy and checked his pulse. His pulse was weak and it was clear that he had lost a large amount of blood. That's when he saw it. His eyes widened at the sight of a third eye in the middle of his forehead. There was no point in calling an ambulance. Demons deal with demon affairs. Besides if the hospital were to get a look at the eye the child would become a science project. He picked him up and carefully carried Hiei to the car while he made sure the man was still incapacitated. He lowered Hiei into the backseat and covered him up with a blanket. He closed and locked the doors. He walked back to Botan's and knocked on the door.

"Ms. Botan? May I come in? It's Kurama." The door unlocked And Botan's smiling face peeked at him. Her eyes lit up even though it was clear she had been crying.

"Oh Kurama! Thank you so much! Yukina is sleeping at the moment. How is Hiei? Is he okay?" Botan asked as she let him in and motioned to the couch. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid I have to get home as soon as possible. Hiei has a condition that I need to take care of." Kurama said ans he looked at her with a question in his eyes. Botan knew what he wanted to ask.

"I know. Hiei is nineteen and he is a fire, ice-demon. It's complicated. Yukina is a koorime. Get Hiei out of here and keep him safe. He can be a bit of a handful. Watch out for the arm with the dragon on it." She said as she pushed him out the door. Kurama just stood there for a second shocked as she locked the door behind him.

Kurama took the man and put him the trunk. He drove him to the station and dropped him in a cell there. He went back to his car.

He slowly went to the car and slid in. He drove to his house thinking. '19? The kid is 19? One year older than I. And he let his father beat him? Why does he have a Jagan?' No matter what ran through his mind all he got was more questions, questions and more questions. He arrived at his two bedroom one bathroom house which he shared with the county's brashest man. He looked around for the human. Seeing that he wasn't there he sat Hiei on his bed and looked down at him. He looked so innocent. (AN: . Yeah right…Hiei is TOTALLY innocent…) He slept on peacefully as Kurama took a pocketknife and started to rip his shirt. It was getting in the way of seeing the damage on his body. Kurama winced as he saw large bruises and gashes on Hiei's fine, muscular chest. 'I did not just think that.' he thought to himself as he blushed. 'I am not gay!'

He took a plant and crushed the herbs with water to make a paste. He applied the past to the wounds and covered them with bandages. He looked down at Hiei's legs. Should he even try to get his pants down? Kurama sighed. He unzipped Hiei's pants and tried to refrain from waking him up or blushing. He chuckled when he saw that Hiei wore boxers that had little flames with smiley faces. He grimaced as he pulled the pants all the way off and saw there were gashes all along his legs. He applied more paste and bandages and then covered him with a blanket. 'Better let him sleep.' Kurama locked the windows and told his plants to alert him when Hiei awoke. He left a message at the office saying that the man in the cell would stay there until further notice and he would be in later in the afternoon. He went into his room and curled into a ball on his bed. His eyes drifted shut and he soon fell asleep.

Hiei opened his eyes and he groaned. Every muscle in his body screamed in protest as he sat up. He looked around his surrounding and quickly realized that this wasn't his room. Then last night's happenings flew mind. The last thing he remembered was the man with the beautiful red hair and the greenest eyes imaginable. Hiei blushed. He wasn't supposed to be having these thoughts. He was a boy. Boys are supposed to like girls. He stood up and stumbled throught he house. He passed a mirror then he realized that he could see his Jagan. 'Damn!' He continued on and opened the door to which he thought was the restroom. Instead he saw the man. He was curled in a ball and hugging the pillow. Hiei smirked. He walked to the other side of the bed and suddenly a dizzy spell hit him. He fell onto the bad and darkness soon enveloped him. (Convenient right?)

Kurama pulled the warmth he felt closer to him and nuzzled it. He opened his eyes to see what time it was and instead of a clock he saw a head of hair. The source of heat was Hiei. What was he doing in his bed? He realized his arms were wrapped around Hiei and blushed. He tried pulling away but Hiei just cuddled closer. Kurama continued to blush and closed his eyes.

Hiei frowned to himself when his heat tried to leave. He cuddled closer so that it wouldn't go away. He opened his eyes and saw skin. Not just any skin, chest skin. He gulped. 'Stop thinking like a person who likes men!' He told himself before he started to sit up. He instantly felt the arms surrounding him pull away and someone help him up. He looked up and saw the man smile. 'He has a beautiful smile' Hiei mentally slapped himself again. He looked at the guy and smirked.


	4. The Living Arrangements

I got my second review!!!!! ^-^

Chapter 4: The Living Arrangements

Kurama raised an eyebrow at the boy's smirking face. "What are you smirking at boy?"

"Next time you wanna hold me, put me in your bed and not in some idiots messy room." Hiei said smirking. Kurama blushed lightly.

"Next time just tell me you want to sleep with me and I might let you." Kurama remarked returning Hiei's smirk. Hiei looked at him and glared.

"Who are you anyway? Where is my sister and what happened to my dad?" Hiei asked quickly changing the subject. Kurama's smirk left his face as he got out of bed. He looked at Hiei with a serious face.

"My human name is Shuichi Minamino. My demon name on the other hand, is Youko Kurama. I am the Sherriff in this town and I came to help you and your sister. She is Botan's at the moment. Your father is locked up in our warded cell in the police station. I have one of my most loyal deputies, Kai Itari, on watch." Kurama explained as he pulled a blood red wife beater on and started to pull up a pair of black slacks.

Hiei's eyes grew wide. "How can you be a demon? You are human! And what do you mean my dad is in a warded cell? Do you fight demons everyday or what?" Hiei was slowly distracted by seeing Kurama's abs through the wife beater.

Kurama sighed. "It's a long story and we do have arguments with demons everyday so that's why I created a warded cell. We should get going. I have to file a report and receive your statement. I also need Botan to bring in Yukina so I can receive her statement."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Do you happen to have any clothes my size?" He asked, still in his boxers. Kurama turned and threw Hiei a shirt and pair of shorts.

"Sorry but I don't have any that small. I threw those out when I was ten. That's the closest I could get." Kurama said teasingly. Hiei glared at Kurama, shutting the fox up.

"I am not that small you pathetic ningen." he growled as he went to the bathroom to change.

Hiei and Kurama arrived at the police station an hour later. Botan had already arrived and Kazuma Kuwabara was taking Yukina's statement. When they walked through the door Yukina looked up and saw her brother.

"Hiei! I am so glad your alright! How are you feeling? Can I do anything to help?" Yukina asked hugging onto her brother as if she feared for her life. Hiei sighed.

"I am fine Yukina. Sherriff Kurama took care of me. He even gave me a room to sleep. It was a filthy messy room though." Hiei said rubbing his sister's back. Then he notices a large man with orange hair in the weirdest shape he had ever seen. The man's eyebrows shot up. The man glared at Kurama.

"You let that shrimp sleep in my bed? Are you fucking trying to get me pissed? You know I don't like people sleeping in my room!" He yelled at Kurama. Kurama chuckled and held out his hands in surrender. Then he smirked and looked at Hiei. Hiei didn't like that look. That look scared him.

"Actually Hiei didn't sleep in your bed the entire time, Kuwabara," Kurama smiled, "he wanted to sleep with me and we had a great time. We even woke in each others arms." Kurama looked at Hiei whose face had turned red. From embarrassment or anger he couldn't tell. He laughed at all the dropped jaws in the office.

"Stupid idiot! Stop lying!" Hiei hissed looking at him. Kurama smiled evilly.

"I'm not lying Koibito. We woke in each others arms and even slept together." Kurama continued. "In fact, I think you and Yukina should stay with Kuwabara and I until things get sorted out. Now lets go to my office so I can get your statement." He purred as he dragged Hiei off to this office.

When Kurama closed and locked his door he turned around and gulped. He had a pissed Fire demon in his office. Hiei continued to glare at him.

"What was that for! You made it sound as if we were lovers!" Hiei growled.

Kurama smiled. "I was bored. Anyway I need your statement. I will just ask the basics." Kurama sat down. "So how old were you and Yukina when the abuse started?"

"I don't remember. Since we were born I think" Kurama's eyebrows shot up at Hiei's answer. He wrote it down.

"When did the abuse get physical?"

"When he could hit us and not kill us."

"Okay. You know what. Fuck the paperwork. He's a goddamn bastard. Tell me. Has he ever killed anyone. Demon or human?" Kurama asked, his eyes slowly flickering between green and gold, his fist gripping the pen so tight it broke.

Hiei looked up with his eyes closed. "He killed our mother"

Kurama stood up and grabbed Hiei's hand and pulled him in for a hug. "No man has the right to take a mother from her children. As a demon he is punishable by death. As it was you and Yukina he was wronged you or her have the right to end his life. I will hold him as you take your revenge."

Hiei's body slowly relaxed into Kurama's embrace. Hiei thought about Kurama's remark earlier.

"Did you mean what you said earlier? After I get my revenge on my father, are Yukina and I welcome in your house until I can get us a place to stay?" Hiei asked quietly.

"Of course!" Kurama said. "It's official. You and Yukina will stay with Kuwabara and I"


	5. The Meeting

Chapter 5: The Meeting

Yusuke looked around his seat in the plane. There was a couple in front of him making out, obviously newlyweds. There was a mother and her children in the seats behind him. He sighed. He was glad Kurama gave him the week off. After getting over his hangover the next morning he called his travel agent. He wanted to get away. He decided on Thailand. He didn't know anything about it. It was just the first name that popped out at him on the piece of paper of destinations. He decided on the earliest plane he could get. Yusuke sighed again.

"Are you alright?" A man's voice asked. Yusuke looked to the seat next to him. He had short hair and brown eyes you could drown in. Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah. I just had a rough couple of days. I'm Yusuke Urameshi." He replied holding his hand out for a handshake.

"Koenma Jr." Koenma replied. Koenma looked at the man. Yusuke was very attractive for a man. He had slicked back black hair and beautiful brown eyes. Koenma could se a sadnes in his eyes though. "Something is wrong. Why not tell me about it. Sometimes it helps just to talk to a complete stranger."

Yusuke smiled for a minute. "That's true. My girlfriend for 5 years broke up with me because of my job last night. She told me to pick. I couldn't just choose her. I make a difference because of what I do. I would have a guilty conscience if I were to quit." Yusuke sighed again. " So my boss gave me a week off and told me to go home and get drunk."

Koenma smiled to himself. So the hot guy sitting next to him was single. "So what do you do?" He asked trying to get a better idea of who he was.

"I'm a deputy at Ninasa Police Station. My boss is Shuichi Minamino." Koenma's eyebrows shot up.

"The Shuichi Minamino? The one that took down Jiganshi the fire demon last night?!" This time it was Yusuke's eyebrows shot up.

"Are you saying he had fun without me last night! Damn that fox! He took my fun away." Yusuke grumbled. Koenma laughed and closed his eyes. He had a restless night last night. Koenma was a seer. He could catch glimpses of the future. Normally he saw many different people, but lately it was only one man. He had long black hair and tattoos covered his body. He had the same eyes as Yusuke. But the man in his dreams was a demon. He felt it. He knew something was going to happen and he would finally meet the mysterious dream walker. He was taken out of his thoughts as he felt a weight on his shoulder. Yusuke had fallen asleep and was using Koenma's shoulder as a pillow. Koenma smiled and Lied his head against Yusuke's and fell asleep.

Yusuke snuggled his head into the sweet musky smell and warmth. Wait. Wasn't he on a plane? Since when was it this comfortable to sleep on a plane? He opened his eyes and realized he was on Koenma's shoulder.

He sat up with a light blush on his face. He looked at Koenma who had a faint smile of amusement on his face. "I am so sorry. I didn't get enough sleep last night."

Koenma chucked. Seeing this man blushing was obviously a rare occurrence. "It's okay. I fell asleep as well so I don't think you need to apologize. We are about to land anyway." Yusuke smiled.

"Thanks for letting me talk to you." He said as the plane touched the ground. As everyone got off the plane Koenma shook hand and went their separate ways. Yusuke smiled to himself as he checked into the hotel. Koenma. Hm. He was a nice guy. An image of Koenma laughing popped into his head. Yusuke blushed as he unpacked his luggage. Normally he wouldn't have been thinking of a man, but to be honest it didn't bother him. He never had much luck females anyway. Too bad he wouldn't see Koenma again. Yusuke reached into his front pocket of his pant and felt a piece of paper. As he opened it he saw a phone number.

567-680-2343

Koenma

Call me and we can get together

Yusuke smiled and thanked the gods as he picked up his phone.


	6. Moving and Cleaning

**I am soooooo sorry! I've been busy with school and had a temporary case of writers block! Once again, SOOOOO sorry…gomen. Also my friend came over and she doesn't like Yaoi so I refrained from writhing when she was over…T^T**

**Chapter 6: Moving in and cleaning up**

**Yukina grimaced as she looked to the room which she would be sharing with her brother. It was a mess. By mess she meant the worst room she had ever seen. Clothes were strewn everywhere, male and female, fast food wrappers lying on the desk, and god…condoms everywhere! Not all of them were used…but crap! Who the hell had sex this much! Hiei walked into the room and took in the sight before him. Hiei gaped and covered Yukina's eyes. How had the room gotten his bad in just a couple of hours?! Hiei dragged Yukina out and closed the door. He pulled her into the living room where Kurama sat watching TV.**

"**Kurama, your friend needs to learn to throw away condoms after using them." He simply said. Kurama's eyes opened wide and looked at Hiei. Hiei's look of disgust made Kurama chuckle. **

"**Sorry Hiei, but Kuwabara is still a virgin. He lets his friends use his room from time to time. Looks like Toguro and Genkai got real busy in the last couple of hours." He looked in the direction of the kitchen. "Kuwabara! Get you ass to the room and start cleaning. Genkai left a mess in your room again." **

**Kuwabara's head popped of the kitchen, his eyes wide. "Again! God that old bat needs to stop!" Kuwabara sulked his way to the bedroom and started to clean. As everyone but the oaf watched tv the phone rang. Kurama picked up the phone.**

"**Kurama speaking," He answered in to the receiver, "How may I help you?"**

"**Heya!"**

"**Really? Good for you!"**

"**No way! Go for it! Try new things."**

"**See you when you get home!"**

**Hiei, Yukina and even Kuwabara looked at Kurama. Kurama looked back at them. He smirked and sat back on the couch and changed the channel. As Kurama surfed the channels, Yukina and Hiei looked at each other and shrugged. Kuwabara looked curiously at the sly fox. What was going on he didn't know about. Then it hit him.**

"**Was the phone call from Yusuke?" He asked. Yukina and her twin looked at him and back to Kurama. **

"**Yeah, he met someone who is nice, kind, cute and sexy and is a listener who likes his job." Kurama said still smirking.**

"**Really! Do we get to meet her?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama looked at him with a raised eyebrow.**

"**Who ever said it was a her?" Kuwabara looked at him with confusion at first then his face turned green. **

"**Yusuke met a boy? But I thought he was straight." Kuwabara replied his face turning greener by the moment. Kurama looked at him and started laughing. **

"**Well his girlfriend did just dump him. He wants to experiment. Who knows maybe this is what he needs. Maybe girls just weren't his thing. Now go back and finish your room." Kuwabara wobbled back to his room and Kurama continued watching T.V. Thirty minutes later Kuwabara came out carrying five trash bags and three hampers filled with dirty clothes. Kurama took one look at it and shook his head. "No way in hell am I cleaning that up. Do your own laundry and throw your own trash away."**

**Hiei looked at Yukina's who's eyes were getting droopy. He snuck a quick look into the bedroom he and Yukina would be sharing and find it surprisingly well done. He went back to the living room and picked up his sister and carried her into the bedroom. He lied her onto the bed and covered her in the clean blankets. He stepped outside and closed the door lightly. He sat back on the couch and an hour later he fell asleep. Kurama looked at the boy and got another blanket from the closet and covered Hiei. Kurama soon fell asleep sitting next to Hiei. Kuwabara walked in and saw that they both fell asleep. Kurama chuckled and went into Kurama's room and fell asleep on his bed.**

**As the sun peeked in through the window shades Hiei cuddled deeper into the darkness and warmth. He heard a soft sigh and he looked up. He saw the face of a completely unguarded Kurama. His features almost childlike. Hiei smiled and easily fell asleep in Kurama's lap.**

**Kurama shifted and heard a soft whimper and looked down to see Hiei sleeping in his lap. Kurama smiled and brushed the hair out of his face. He was such a beautiful person. Kurama could sense it. Not only did he have a beautiful body but he had a beautiful soul. He closed his eyes only to be awoken by the feel of lips against his own.**

**The end of this Chappie 3 Review if you love it plz!**

**Love all of ya**

**-Kat**


	7. He Escapes

Heh. I have been watching Yu Yu Hakusho Abridged on … my favorite is the beginning of 11. Koenma VS Gaara of the Funk!!! Lol. I hurt one of my fingers so it's hunt and peck for a bit…it's a pain in my computer classes. UGH. Anyway! Back to the story!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: He Escapes

________________________________________________________________________

Botan sighed as she finished her report. She hated doing this. But she knew it was for a good cause. Hiei and Yukina deserved a place where they could live without fear. Although, when Kurama joked about the whole sleeping together she could tell there was some truth to that. But what worried her most was the fact that the bastard that hurt her friends was still alive. She wanted to tear him into so many shreds birds wouldn't be able to get any fulfillment on his flesh. She wanted to make him suffer in the worst agony possible as he did to his children. that's why she was writing her own account on what happened just in case she needed it. She looked up as she saw someone refill the coffee pot and looked at the time. It was getting pretty late. She smelt the aromatic scent that it was giving off. She got up and filled a cup up to the brim. As she thought about it, why not give a cup to the man guarding the bastard, He deserved it. After all, holding in your hate for someone and not murdering them takes a lot of work. She filled it up and took a little creamer and sugar down with her because she didn't know what he liked.

As she went into the back where the warded jail cell was she got her first look at the man who was keeping that man in there, He had dark purple hair put into a ponytail with eyes as blue as the ocean. His uniform was wrinkled from the slouched position he was in. She sat in the chair next to him. She handed him the coffee. He took the creamer and the sugar and smiled at her.

"Thanks." He said his voice strong and husky. Botan shivered at the sensuality his voice had. She doubted that the man even knew that he could that.

"No, thank you. Your keeping that bastard in here and coffee will never be enough for what you are doing right now. We owe you so much." She said hiding a faint blush. She looked at him and saw that he was enjoying his coffee.

"I'm just doing my job. Hiei is going to come in here and kill him in the next couple days. Thanks to certain rules the Ninjenkai can't prevent. There is a reason why Makai has such rules and I for one can't wait to see this bastard die. After seeing those poor children I was wondering how they turned out so wonderful with him as a father."

Botan sighed. "They used to have a mother. She was one of the nicest people you would ever meet. Hina was amazing. She did everything from cooking to being a n herbalist. Then that man came and raped her. She couldn't give up her children. They may have been conceived out of hate but they were her children as well. She died about a year after the twins were born. Hiei, for some reason, was aware of everything. He saw that man n there first stab his mother in the back, paralyzing her. Then he slowly peeled away her skin. He whispered about how he would kill her children. How he would make them suffer. Hiei has never gotten over that experience. The man is really twisted."

The cop looked at her and held out his hand. "Kai Itari, it's very nice to meet you. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me one night.

Botan smiled. "I would love to. My name is Botan. I don't have a last name." She laughed. They continued talking and flirting with each other. Hours passed and Botan had her head on Kai's shoulder as she slowly drifted to dream world. Kai laughed and petted her head causing her to get sleepier. She growled. She wanted to spend as much time with this man as possible before the night was over. He chuckled and lifted her head towards hers. She looked in his eyes and saw nothing but kindness and understanding. Also a wisdom beyond his years. She sighed when he lowered his lips to her.

He almost groaned when her satin like lips touched his own. He felt like he was kissing heaven. He nipped her lips asking for entrance. He slipped his toungue in and explored her mouth with renewed passion. She ran her fingers through his hair. Suddenly a loud crash was heard and made them both jump. The looked into the cell and saw nothing. He had escaped. Jiganshi was gone. He picked up his cell phone and called Kurama

_____________________________________________________________________

MUAHAHAH!!! I is evil! Not really. Just really tired. Why must school start at 7:30?! I hate it. I need to get to bed now! I hope you will review this chapter! I only got one review for the last chapter so far. T.T

Luv ya!

Kat


	8. Youko Kurama Appears

I want to thank all of you who reviewed!!! It makes me sooo happy! -tears of happyness- Anyway, I have a lot of school stuff I have to do so I'm sorry that I am not updating that much. Right now I'm trying to get about a chapter a week in….trying be the key word. Lol…I had a review on Kurama not acting his age…just wanted to say he is a kitsune…….

-does a little dance, make a little cake, get down tonight, get down tonight- Onto the story!! (This is my first attempt at a Yaoi story….so forgive me if I get anything wrong…or confused…)

Chapter 8: Youko Kurama Appears

Hiei smirked against Kurama's lips when he saw Kurama's green eyes widen. Kurama closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. He nipped at the demons lip. Hiei gasped and Kurama took advantage of the kiss and deepened the kiss.

Hiei wrapped his hands in Kurama's hair and maneuvered himself into Kurama's lap without breaking the kiss. Hiei whimpered when he felt Kurama's slowly growing erection. Kurama moaned and bent them on the counch so Hiei was below him. Kurama rubbed their erections together and-

The phone rang! (ha ha…have 2 keep this teen for now…) Kurama and Hiei jumped apart like guilty children sneaking cookies out of a cookie jar. Kurama and Hiei looked at each other. Their hair was messed, lips bruised, and both had blushes on their faces. They looked at the phone. Well, more liked glared at it with such intensity that if looks could kill the phone would be pile of melted plastic. Kurama sighed and walked over and picked up the phone.

"Kurama Speaking." He said.

" Hello Itari." He growled

"WHAT! What do you mean he escaped! HOW!" He yelled into the phone, gripping it tightly.

"Oh…um…heh…" A look of complete embarrassment took over his face.

"Well you take Botan home and make sure you put out a high alert. I have a feeling he isn't done with Hiei and Yukina yet so Kuwabara will take Yukina somewhere and Hiei and I will take care of him." He said into the phone his voice deadly, specks of gold flickering in his eyes.

Hiei wondered in amazement. 'What could cause that.' He asked himself.

"Take good care of Botan, Itari. See ya later." Kurama ended the conversation and hung up the phone. He turned to Hiei.

"Get you sister into the living room. I have to get Kuwabara." He said. He walked down the hallway and opened his bedroom door. He Walked over to Kuwabara's sleeping form.

"Kazuma. Get up." He said shaking him. Kurama frowned. The laughed. "Fine I will just call your sister and-" Kuwabara sprang out of the bed faster than a bolt of lightning.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He yelped and ran to pull on his pants which he had thrown onto the floor out of habit. He looked at Kurama. "What's going on?"

Kurama looked at him. "Jiganshi escaped. I'm sending You with Yukina to Taiwan to be with Urameshi. He just doesn't know it yet." Kuwabara looked at Kurama.

"Your not letting him go free are you…your going to kill that bastard." Kuwabara stated.

"It's not my place to take Hiei's place. We are going to go to Makai so I can get Hiei something…and some clothes. Now get packed." Kurama commanded. Kuwabara ran to his room and started to throw stuff in a bag. Kurama was scary when people didn't listen to him.

Kurama went back to the living room. He looked at Yukina. " Hey Yukina, Kuwabara is taking you for a break in Taiwan. You dad escaped from jail a little while ago so Hiei and I are going to hunt the bastard down. We just want you out of danger. You will be meeting a friend of mine there. His name is Yusuke Urameshi. Here's your passport. Go clothes shopping. Just have Kuwabara pay for it. He makes enough." Kurama explained handing her the passport and giving her a wink.

Yukina nodded and took Kuwabara's hand and they left the house without another word.

Kurama looked at Hiei. He had some fear in his eyes. What was it for? "Hiei, what are you afraid of?" He asked.

Hiei looked at Kurama. "You just sent my sister with an incompetent oaf to Taiwan. My abusive father wants to kill me, but that's not really a problem, and what I feel for you is taboo in society." He replied looking Kurama strait in the eyes. Kurama frowned and grabbed Hiei. He pulled him to himself and kissed him long and deep. When they pulled away breathless, they were both flushed.

"What I feel for isn't taboo in demon society. I don't give a crap about what people say. Yusuke is falling in love with another man. It doesn't matter to me." He whispered in Hiei's ear, causing the demon to blush. Kurama dragged Hiei into his room and rummaged through his closet. He pulled some clothing out and gave it to Hiei. He told Hiei to go put it on. He pointed to the bathroom. Hiei went to the bathroom. Kurama then put on his white outfit, (whatever that's called when he is Youko…tell me if u know and I will change it!) and waited for Hiei.

Hiei finally came out sporting black pants with four white belts with black buckles. A black wife beater showed his nice body off and a cape gave him an almighty me feel. He also had a black headband to cover his Jagan eye.

Kurama smiled and stood up and hugged Hiei. "I have to go for a bit. Youko will be your guide from now on." He said. He closed his eyes and his hair changed from red to a moonlit silver. He opened his eyes. They were a luminescent gold. Hiei dropped his jaw.

"My my, what a cute little demon. So you are Hiei." The man said. His voice was deeper than Kurama's. "I am Youko Kurama, nice to meet you, pet."


	9. Yosuke's surprise!

So here we go. I'm only posting this one for now. Tell me if this slows it down a bit like I hoped or if not! Please! Gomen Gomen Gomen!

Chapter 9: Yosuke's Day

Yusuke yawned as he looked at the clock. Noon. He should probably get up now. He grimaced as he looked around the hotel room. He should clean up. There were beer bottles scattered across the room, and his suitcase was still unpacked. He closed his eyes as his headache increased. He was never drinking that much again. Kurama would have his head if he continued his vacation like this. Just drinking wasn't going to make this very fun. He stood up and rummaged through his suitcase. He grabbed the little white bottle he had purchased at the pharmacy in the hotel. He took two pills out and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. He swallowed the two pills and grabbed his suitcase. He put the clothes away on hangers and picked up the beer bottles. He threw them in the trashcan and frowned. Ugh. It was filthy in here.

He really should stop drinking. Keiko always said it was a bad habit that she hated. Maybe if he hadn't smoked and drank all the time she would have been more understanding of his career choice. Maybe she wouldn't have left him. What was he going to do? He had no one to talk to, no one to eat dinner with, no one to spend time with. He was lonely. Maybe he should call Keiko and see how she was. Or maybe he could call his job and see how everyone was doing. He looked at the phone. He was troubled. He really was. Maybe he should see a shrink. He picked up the phone and called his friend Kai.

"Hey Kai! What's up?" He asked smiling. He sat on his bed and crossed his legs.

"everything is okay. How are Kuwabara and Yukina?" Kai asked glad to hear from him. Yusuke really needed this vacation. Too bad Jiganshi had to ruin it by escaping his cell.

"Nani? Wouldn't you be asking Kurama that? And who the hell is Yukina?" He asked clearly confused. Why the hell would he know that?

"Oh! I thought Kurama called you already! Jiganshi escaped from his cell so Kuwabara and Yukina, who is the daughter of Jiganshi, are coming to stay at your hotel. Hiei, who is the son, and Kurama are going to go after the bastard and wipe him off the face of the planet in accordance with the demon's law." Kai explained. Poor Yusuke, having to deal with Kuwabara. He could just not get a break could he?

"Wh-what the hell! Why here! Why me! I'm on vacation!" Yusuke complained in a whinig voice. "I have stuff to do things to see people to call! Why!?"

"Heh. Too bad for you. At least you can keep him in line. From what I hear they won't be sharing your room and they will be doing their own thing." Kai chucked trying to calm him down. "Genkai told me to give you some advice. 'Don't be a dimwit and get yourself depressed. Have fun.'"

Yusuke laughed. " Okay, will do. I will see you in a week, k?"

"K. See you soon Urameshi! Have fun!" Kai responded and hung up the phone.

Yusuke sighed. His vacation was about to get very complicated. Maybe he should run. After all why did he need to stay here? He shook his head. No. this was his vacation. He wanted to be here.

"Knock knock! Urameshi, you decent?" A loud voice asked. Yusuke looked at himself. He was in boxers with a white wife beater tee shirt.

"Yeah. I'm coming!" He yelled back. He stood up and walked over to his door and opened it to allow the visitor to come in. Kuwabara yawned and barged in with a small girl.

"So. Who's the kid? Kuwabara! You didn't become a pedophile did you! You know sex with minors is illegal!" He teased. He looked and saw the young girl blush.

"My name is Yukina. I am 19 years old and I have a twin brother. My father escaped from jail and we came here. Kuwabara has not made any advances toward me so please be bit kinder to him sir." She replied, he face tinting lightly from anger. Kuwabara chucked.

"She sure put you in place didn't she, Urameshi?" Yusuke glared.

"Oh shut up Kuwabara. Anyway I was going to go touring later, would you like to go? I am only asking because it would be boring to go a by myself." He asked, glaring at Kuwabara. Kuwabara narrowed his eyes and then smirked.

"What about that guy you met?" He asked his smirk clearly evident on his face.

"How did you know about that!?" He asked loudly.

"Kurama told me." Kuwabara replied. Yusuke cussed out Kurama in his head.

Kurama sneezed.

"I'll call. But do you want to go or not?" He asked as he reached for his wallet that was in his jacket pocket.

"Sure. Whatever." Kuwabara replied as he watched Yusuke dial a number and put the phone to his ear. Kuwabara grinned. He looked around the Hotel room and frowned. It looked like trash. His eyes landed on the trash can and he saw beer bottles in the trash. 'Damn Yusuke. You need to stop drinking.' He thought. His eyes turned back to Yusuke and saw him get into his closet after putting the phone back on the hook.

"Koenma is going to meet us at the Taipei building in an hour. I have to get cleaned u. go ahead and use my TV. But do not order any porn." Yusuke said pulling out some clothes and going into the bathroom. Yusuke slipped into the shower and turned on the cold water. He needed to wake up and get rid of this damn headache. He sighed. Maybe he should find a way to forget all about Keiko. About a half hour later Yusuke got out of the shower and was dressed and ready to go. He was wearing a black wife beater with some loose slacks and tennis shoes. He looked at Kuwabara and Yukina who were watching…No way…Sailor moon? What the hell? Wasn't that cancelled a year ago? It was. Keiko flipped out when she found out. I had to sleep on the couch for a week.

"What the hell. Why are you guys watching Sailor Moon?" Yusuke asked almost fearing the answer. Kuwabara looked back at Yusuke.

"Serena just died!!" Kuwabara said, tears streaming down his face. Yusuke gagged. Was Kuwabara really that into the storyline He grabbed the TV remote and turned it off. He grabbed Kuwabara's ear and dragged him out, Yukina following close behind them. Yusuke dragged Kuwabara all the way to the taxi. They got in and Yusuke finally gave Kuwabara his ear back. Kuwabara glared at him while he rubbed his red ear. Yusuke gave directions to the driver and they soon arrived at the Taipei.

They got out and walked over to where a young man stood, wearing a simple button up shirt and slacks. Yusuke raised his hand and waved.

'Yo, Koenma!" He yelled and Kuwabara raised his eyebrow. Was that…no…The Koenma? Did Yusuke not realize who that was?! That was the Koenma. The man who was not only the owner of many businesses, he was also the heir to Reiki's king, Enma. Wow. Yusuke really didn't know.

"Hello Yusuke. How are you and who are these people?" He asked smiling as he shook hands with Yusuke. Yusuke smiled back.

"This is my friend Kuwabara, and his ward Yukina." He replied. "I am doing okay. How about yourself?" He asked.

"I am doing well. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuwabara and Yukina." He said shaking Kuwabara's hand and kissing Yukina's. He stood up and looked at the black haired angel. He could still see the hurt and sadness in his eyes. And he looked like he was in pain.

"Are you ok, Yusuke?" He asked, concerned.

"He will be fine. He just has a hangover." Kuwabara answered chuckling.

"Oh. Well, lets go eat lunch. There is this little restaurant around the corner that looked like it had good food. Is Italian good for you guys? It's my treat." Koenma offered, hoping to have a conversation with Yusuke.

"I haven't had Italian food in years." Yukina's soft voice said, sounding hopeful. They all looked at her. Then they looked at each other.

"Italian it is!" The three decided unanimously. Yukina laughed, and Kuwabara grabbed her hand.

"Onward!" He yelled and dtart dragging Yukina to the end of the building. He suddenly stopped and looked back. He scratched his head. "Uh. Where is the restaurant again?" He asked. Koenma and Yusuke laughed as Koenma grabbed Yusuke's hand and pulled him along. Yusuke blushed. Koenma's hand was so warm and soft. Yusuke's hand seemed to fit perfectly in his. Koenma looked at Yusuke and smiled.

"Let's chat over lunch."


	10. A little darkness and light

Heya! Sorry for being super late with this. I hit a writer's block and couldn't think of anything at first. So this is going to be a bit slow for a while… I rewrote chapter nine…Enjoy! I also do not have any rights to the song Magical melody which is used as the password. I wrote this when my internet was being cruel and unusual…maybe this is punishment for not getting this to you on time…? It's not very long.

Chapter 10:Darkness of Hate

Red eyes shined in the darkness, covered by a pitch black hood. It raised it's head and sniffed around. It grinned and turned into a deserted alley. At the end of the ally there was a steel door with seals upon it. Only one person could open these doors. The being knocked twice upon the door and the loud sound echoed throughout the alley. A peep hole opened and a pure black eye appeared.

"Come to me children, follow my way." A rough voice said softly, the black eye closing.

"Into the world of darkness and magic." It's voice sang softly. The peep hole closed and the door opened. It looked at the man and shook his hand. They continued looking at each other. The man with the black eye sighed.

"You know you are no longer welcomed here." He said glaring at the monster before him. "we are here to help protect our people, and we do not welcome murderers."

"I know. I am here to pick up my crap and go. The brat and his friend will be here soon." It hissed, it's fist clenching. It turned and walked up the stairs and into the first room on the left. It picked up a duffle bag and looked in. the bag carried a kitana, two bottles of sake, one grand, and the tear of a koorime. It grinned evilly and pulled out the kitana.

"I missed you my sweetheart. You shall soon taste the flesh of the wretched brat and the cursed kitsune." He hissed, petting the hilt. He left the room and walked back downstairs. He shook hands with the man again and walked outside and out of the alleyway. He soon spotted a clothing store. He walked in and bought some sweatpants and a tight fitting shirt. As he walked along the road, bumping into people, shoving them out of the way. He didn't care. He was going to get to his destination. He would find the wench, and she would give it to him. He would…persuade her to. He chuckled sinisterly and grinned an evil grin, scaring those watching the madman.

IN THE FOREST

Hiei looked around him. The trees blew softly in the wind, their leaves dancing in the sky as the sun looked at itself in the lake. The flowers on the ground, craving the essence of their long lost friend, stretched towards Youko. Youko smiled and caressed each petal.

"This is my home. Welcome to Makai, Hiei." He said, smiling as he sat down in a grassy area by the lake.

"This is your home?" Hiei asked confused. "But what about the human world?" Youko chuckled.

"Due to an…accident I ended up sharing a body with Shuuichi. But in another six months I will be able to separate myself from him. But for now, we will be one." Youko replied, his eyes dulling. Youko sighed. "It was nice having someone to always talk too. I will miss that."

Hiei's eyebrow raised. "Won't you be able to see Kur- I mean Shuuichi whenever you want to though?"

Youko thought about that for a minute. "Maybe, but why would he want to see me. After all, I invaded his body, and took a normal childhood from him." He asked, frowning. Hiei just shook his head.

"But wouldn't he want to continue to talk to the guy who shared his soul. The person he was closest too? I would wasn't to keep that person close. He would be the only one who knew me as me, no matter how much I tried to hide it." Hiei said, looking at the kitsune. "After all, if you have that connection with someone, why would it just go away instantly. Maybe he wants to have you close. Your possibly like a big brother to him…"

Youko looked at him, mouth agape. He looked at the demon before him. "You are very wise for your age…" He remarked.

Hiei chuckled. "When you have something happen to you at a young age you learn to grow quickly. You learn that a childhood is pointless when you have to be an adult. When you have to pay bills, find odd jobs and keep your sibling alive. Fun is nonexistent. Parents are a curse. I was born an adult." Hiei looked down at the ground, his eyes full of pain and suffering.

Youko grimaced. How dare a man, a father, put their children through that? To have his childhood taken away from him at such a young age. Youko felt this feeling of hate grow. He felt Shuuichi growl in anger. Youko bent And held the young koorime in his arms.

"Never again will anything happen like that to you. We both guarantee that." Youko whispered into his ear. Hiei accepted the embrace and smiled faintly. He felt safe. He felt warm. He felt like he was home.


	11. A little Bit of Fluff

-ducks and hides- So I am really sorry! I was grounded forever from my computer. I know it's not much of a reason but I'm not quite 18 yet….normally when I forget to do something my mom doesn't go crazy on me like that…anyway. Here we go! Once again…sorry! BTW. Complete and utter fluff…

Hiei blinked his eyes as he awoke from his deep slumber. He tried to sit up, but then realized that an arm was wrapped tightly around him, as if trying to make sure he wouldn't escape. He looked at the man holding him and smiled as he remembered the promise. His heart fluttered a bit, and Hiei shivered slightly. What was this? He never felt this way before. He felt…he couldn't place the word. He felt the arm shift lightly and looked at Kurama.

Kurama was looking at him with something in his eyes that made Hiei shiver for a complete different feeling entirely. The look reminded him of a fox and his prey. But as soon as Hiei blinked to make sure he wasn't imagining things, the look disappeared. In place of the soul searing look was a smile of absolute content. Hiei grinned back and tried to sit up once again, but Kurama refused to let him up.

"Kurama, let me up." He demanded glaring at the kitsune. Kurama chuckled lightly and nuzzled his neck.

"Not yet. Let's just lie a bit." He replied, hugging Hiei closer to him. Hiei shook his head.

"Now is not the time. We have a bastard to catch." He said as he forced himself out of Kurama's hold. Kurama frowned and sat up as well. He then stood up and pulled up Hiei as well and pulled him close, giving him a chaste kiss.

"Once again I am reminded of how mature you are." He chuckled. He started to run off towards the west. Hiei followed. After an hour or so they arrived at a large city. Hiei looked around, interested in all the new sights. Kurama chuckled lightly and gently pulled Hiei into a dark alleyway. Hiei looked at Kurama in confusion. Why were they entering a dark alley? That's when he saw the door.

Kurama approached the door and knocked. The peephole opened and a gruff voice sang, "Come to me children, follow my way." Kurama groaned but sang back.

"Into the world of darkness and magic." The peephole closed and the door promptly opened. A giant man stood there smiling. He hugged Kurama tightly.

"Why you sneaky old fox, everyone thought you were dead!" The man laughed loudly. Hiei frowned at the sight, another unknown feeling that felt a bit like hate aimed toward the man who held his fox so closely. The man turned after letting Kurama go and looked at the boy.

"You must be Hiei. My, you've grown so much since I saw you last. Your mother used to come here all the time you know." He said smiling. Hiei looked at the man in confusion. The man laughed again.

"You really don't remember? Well, your father used to bring you here all the time," He remarked turning to Kurama, "You didn't know him cuz u were still living your life unknown to everyone. You missed out on a lot." He said frowning. He turned to Hiei once again.

"You know, the bastard was in here not four hours ago. He knew you would come here." Hiei blanched and looked at Kurama

"Where are we?" He asked calmly no matter how overwhelming all this information was. Kurama looked at his love.

"We are at the Haven Of Demons. It is a place where demons, who have some goodness in their heart band together and help their people and the humans." He explained. Hiei finally took a look around and his eyes widened. Every type of demon, large small, ugly attractive sat in the room. They all were looking at the duo with apprehensive eyes. Kurama sighed.

"Stop staring. I'm not dead, and he isn't like his father." He growled. The room started to get busy again, trying to act as if they had never stopped and stared.

He continued to glare and pulled Hiei up to a room upstairs. Hiei stumbled after him, trying not to trip. They entered a hallway and continued walking and took a left at the end of the hallway. They came to a door made of beautiful cherry wood. Kurama took out a lock of his hair and pressed it into this tiny indention that you could barely see. The door seemed to…hum a bit. After a few seconds it opened and Hiei was breathless at the beautiful room.

The room was the theme of the full moon. The walls were painted a beautiful midnight blue color. All the furniture looked to be made of black oak wood. There was a large walk in closet that had black stars beads hanging down. The bedding was the shape of a circle. It's bedding was all silver. There, as decorative pillows, were all the stages of the moon in perfect order. The bed had six posts all made of black oak. Hanging from the posts was a black canopy that covered the bed.

Hiei's eyes were the size of dinner plates as Kurama led him to the edge of his bed. He chuckled and patted his head lightly. Kurama went to his closet and pulled out a box. He blew the dust off and proceeded to open it. He grinned when he saw exactally what he was looking for.

He pulled out two outfits. One was a pitch black sleeveless turtle necked shirt. It had a small fox emblem on the breast of the shirt. It also came with a pair of black baggy pants. He also had a small silver headband. He put them on his lap and looked at the other outfit.

It was silver colored. It was a button up short sleeved shirt. The pants were baggy slacks. He had a vest that went along with it, a black fox symbol on the breast of the vest.

He stood up and placed the items on the bed. He looked at Hiei and grinned. He had finally gotten out of shock and was looking at the sly fox in curiosity. He just continued on grinning and went over to a blank area on the other side of the room. He tapped it twice and another door appeared. Hiei stood up amazed. Kurama chuckled again and motioned with his hand for him to follow him. Hiei followed the fox and entered a pitch black room. Hiei jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and could see the fox's gold eyes. He followed the the direction of his eyes until a sudden bightness illuminated the room. Once again Hiei went into shock.

They were in a large bathroom. There was a bath tub that could fit five people that was made of back marble. There was also a shower in the corner. He saw the toilet and the sink in another little room. They were also made of black marble. There were two robes on the bench next to the large bath that was currently being filled with water. Hiei looked at Kurama and saw him near a button. He raised an eyebrow.

"I know. I know. It's a little much. But I really wanted it…and I had a lot of money after stealing someone's golden dragon statue. And I like my baths." Kurama grinned. Hiei laughed and eyed him eerily. Kurama saw his hesitancy.

"No worries, Hiei. We will only be taking a bath. Trust me. When we do make love, it will be in bed, and your father will be dead." Hiei breathed a sigh of relief and proceeded to strip and enter the tub. Kurama follwed Hiei into the tub and sighed in relaxation. He looked at Hiei who looked happy.

Hiei looked at Kurama and grinned. "So. How did you come to live here." He asked.

"Well, I had wanted to become powerful. I wanted the power, but to have power you needed wealth. I decided to not fight alone anymore. I decided that I would need…friends. After looking around, I finally found some. About a hundred years passed and we started seeing a pattern. Those who had the power were corrupted. They sold their own kind for money, the killed and raped innocent people. We didn't want that anymore. W decided to help people. So, the Haven of Demons were created. We only cared for helping people and shared all of our profits with someone who needed help. As the fact that I am one of the creators I get my own personalized room." He explained to the fully attentive Hiei.

Hiei smiled and crawled over to the fox. He kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled. "I love who you have become."


	12. Some Closure

Sooo…I know it's been a while but I have a good reason. Recently my purse was stolen and in that purse was my USB drive which I had been using for writing my story at school. And on that drive was my updated chapter. T.T I still haven't gotten it back. This sucks monkey balls. This isn't the same as my other one but I can't remember it by heart. So please excuse me for any inconsistencies. Some characters may be OOC. I just really feel like fluff…since my own love life sucks right now. Sorry…it might also be a little short…

Disclaimer: Um….yeah right. In my dreams.

Chapter 12: Some History

* * *

Yusuke cuddled into his pillow, enjoying the fluffiness and comfort it provided. His body enveloped in the cloud-like bed, as if he was floating on air. He turned his head and cracked his eyes open. He saw small rays of light enter the room and hit the floor of the small hotel room. He groaned and sat up. He stretched his body and chuckled as he saw the sleeping forms of Yukina and Kuwabara on the floor. Kuwabara had his hands wrapped around the little missy and they both had a contented smile on their faces. He stood up and tip toed over to the bathroom. He closed the door and sighed. He looked in the mirror and smiled as he thought what had happened yesterday.

After they had lunch at the restaurant, they all decided on going to an arcade they had seen on the other side of the street. As they had entered they had been hit with loud techno music and flashing lights. They spent about three hours there, mostly having DDR competitions. Then they left and did some window shopping. Yukina got some new clothes and Yosuke got some souvenirs. After about two hours shopping they stopped at a small café and then went roller skating. It was the most fun he had had in ages. He also got to know Koenma more. He was a gentle and wise spirit. He always had an answer, no matter the question. He was also kind, and caring. He showed this by helping a lost child find her mother. Then there was his body. It was perfect. Every way he moved was graceful, as if he was dancing…

Yusuke hit himself in the head, trying to clear the images from his mind. He looked at himself in the mirror and chuckled to see himself blushing like a school kid with his first crush. Yosuke sighed and sat on the edge of the closed toilet seat, pondering on what to do next. He could always try to pursue a relationship with this man, but would it work? He groaned and put his hands on his face. He jumped as a sudden knocking came on the door.

"Loser! I need to use the bathroom!" Kuwabara's voice quietly yelled, signaling that Yukina was still asleep. After all, Kuwabara wouldn't want to wake up a sleeping woman. It was in his 'code.' Yosuke chuckled and opened the door, letting the oaf in and sat on the edge of his bed once again. He looked at the young girl sleeping and his thoughts drifted off to his long time friend and his new charge. What was going to happen? Would Kurama take him to the demon world and introduce him to the real him or would he let the young teen only see his shield? His eyes became glazed over as he become absorbed in his thoughts. He was brought back to attention by a small hand patting his leg. He looked down and saw the young ice apparition looking at him in concern.

"Will Hiei be okay?" She asked quietly. Yosuke looked around for his friend only to hear that he was singing in the shower. Horribly. He looked back down and grinned.

"Kurama is the scariest man alive when he is protecting someone close to him. He would do anything to protect his precious person, even if he had to take on the whole world and it's armies." He said looking at her. She still had doubt in her eyes. He closed his eyes for a second and then opened them again. He chuckled and smiled largely. "I'm going to tell you a story about the great Kurama and how I met him." He said. Yukina looked at him and he patted the spot on the bed next to him. She stood up and sat next to him, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Once there was a sexy demon king named Yusuke. He was totally awesome and no one could ever beat him. He had traveled far and wide trying to find someone that could challenge him." Yusuke started, using large hand gestures. "One day he heard of the infamous Youko Kurama and how the man was impossible to beat. Yusuke was intrigued and set out to find this supposedly invincible demon. He searched for years and years until He found the man in a human body in the human world. The man had changed his morals and his understanding of the worlds. Well, Yosuke was upset when the man had refused to fight him, so the young stupid demon king came up with an idea. He would grant one boon to the man if he could beat him, no matter what it was. The fox thought about if for several days and had decided to agree." Yusuke continued his story even as Kuwabara listened, finally out of the shower. Yosuke took another deep breath and continued on.

"Well, a man heard of our agreement and wasn't very happy with this. You see he was in love with the fox. He hated all who were closer to the man than he was and resented anyone who was. He had come up with an evil plan to steal the bandit king's human mother and use her to start trouble between the two great entities. But what he didn't know was that the two were much smarter than him and had figured out the man's suicidal plan. Kurama hunted the man down and tortured him for twenty days. Never stopping unless the man passed out. Kurama never let the man have a moment of peace until he died. Kurama will do anything for his special people, even become a monster." He finished. Yukina's eyes were wide and Yosuke chuckled. The phone rang and all three of them looked over at it. Yusuke grabbed it and held it up to his ear.

"Keiko?!" He yelped as he heard his ex's voice on the phone. The small voice on the other line confirmed that it was she. He frowned. "Why are you calling?" He asked coldly.

"I miss you." She said on the other line, her voice shaky. "I don't care anymore. I need you in my life." Yusuke shook his head, even though the person could not see it.

"Keiko, you kicked me out of your life. This was your decision. You made the mistake." He said harshly, almost feeling her wince on the other end.

"I know and it was a stupid mistake. Will you please come back to me?" She asked quietly. Yosuke sighed and heard a beep, signaling someone was calling.

"No. I can't. You will always be my friend though." He said. He then hung up on her and answered the other person, ignoring Kuwabara's look of pity.

"Hello?" He asked. That's when he heard what he had wanted to hear since he woke up.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Koenma's sweet angelic voice asked. Yosuke smiled and chuckled.

"Of course. When?" He asked. As Yosuke continued with the arrangements for his date Kuwabara looked at Yukina and grinned.

"Kurama will keep your brother safe no matter what. That man is absolutely terrifying and he knows all the terrifying people so your little brother will be safe no matter who he is with or where he is. Kurama is the man." He said grinning. Yukina looked at him, her smile bright. Kuwabara smiled widely and hugged her closely.

"This is why I get to protect you. Because you're adorable and I want to." He whispered into her ear. Yukina blushed but continued to hug the man back. He let her go slowly and grabbed one of her shopping bags. "Take a shower and then we will go out."

Yusuke looked at the too, his conversation long over and smirked. About Fucking Time that guy developed a backbone.

* * *

This took me a little while to write and I'm sorry if it's not that good but I am trying.! Review please! It the pretty green button


	13. NOTICE! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!

Heya guys! Now don't kill me! I know that I haven't written anything in ages and I'm sorry! I've been working on my senior project and its taking forever. Writing a novel is a lot of work. Writers block sucks! This is just a little author's note saying that I will be writing a sequel to The Cop And The Forbidden One. ^^ Isn't that wonderful! This time it will be revolving around more of Hiei's reintroduction to the human world and school, and such! It will mostly revolve around being humorous but for certain reasons it will be rated M YAYZ! It will open up with a beautiful well thought out lemon! Sorry it's taking so long! It will be titled: To be Forgiven and To Forgive… or something like that!

See ya later! Kat


End file.
